lovecommitteefandomcom-20200215-history
Senpai.
Senpai. is a song from the perspective of Hina Setoguchi as she summarizes her feelings on Koyuki Ayase. It was used as the opening theme tune for Suki ni Naru Sono Shunkan wo. ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai~, and released as a single on December 14, 2016. The single, which contained the full version of the song, reached #14 on the Japanese Billboard Hot 100 The week of December 26, 2016"2016/12/26 付け". japan-billboard.com. Accessed January 26, 2020. and stayed one week on the chart overall. It was later featured on the second compilation album Nando Datte, Suki. ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai~ in 2017. |album=Nando Datte, Suki. ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai~ |niconico link=HoneWorks meets TrySail Ver. (-N.Edit-) |youtube link= Sana Ver. (-N.Edit-) |single = Senpai.}} Synopsis :Like in Ima Suki ni Naru., Hina reveals to the audience that she got into Sakuragaoka for the sole purpose of being in the same school as Koyuki. When she's in, she tries as many subtle gestures for grabbing his attention as possible, but he remained oblivious. She acknowledges that she doesn't have much time with him left in school, given that he's about to graduate, but she still decides to pursue him anyway. :We have a couple of imagination spots where Hina imagines being a couple with Koyuki, and in the beginning, her confessing to him. Delusions stay delusions, and she becomes frustrated that he won't acknowledge or discover her feelings for him. :At one point, she notices that Koyuki is in love with another person, and that her crush might not go anywhere. Nevertheless, time passes, school goes on, and eventually time comes for Koyuki to graduate. Hina decides to swallow her feelings in order to give Koyuki the peace of mind necessary to graduate, and lets her first love go. :The final scene lingers on Hina and Kotaro about to begin their second year of high school, with further elaboration in ''Daikirai na Hazu Datta''. Lyrics Japanese/Romaji = |-|English Translation (-N.Edit-)= Is it no good if I'm younger than you? Do you like longer hair? How about choosing me as a girlfriend? Senpai, "I like you." Trying for the exam with impure motives, Trying to appeal to you...notice me already, dummy! Forgive me for using excuses like "just a coincidence!" I ambush you with a greeting everyday I know I won't see you again net time (Good luck!) But even so, I still want to be closer (Good luck!) And then to aim a little higher... (Good luck!) I'll have to do my best tomorrow, too (Good luck!) Is it no good if I'm younger than you? Is it embarrassing for you? The person that I like that was born a little earlier than me, And the one who fell in love a little earlier than me, If I could turn the clock forward, I could be close to you I could be closer to you, sitting next to you I could become your lover, too Why isn't that possible?! Right now, I'm in love with you! There's nothing that can be done about the year difference, can there? Senpai, notice me! The way this love is shaping up, Is that I'm falling into a gap between us But I couldn't see it. What a problem, huh? If it wasn't you, it would've been better Even though you graduated, I can't do anything about it I saw myself writing a letter About all the bad things in senpai... Everything, Everything, Everything! The person that I like that was born a little earlier than me, And the one who fell in love a little earlier than me, I can't even say "hello" to you at this place anymore, can I? Because it will bother you, I'll keep these feelings confined, never reaching you I wish it was possible to stay together for another year, You, with your normal story, You, with your regular days, That's just not right! Don't prolong it and smile! I always loved you until the last day. "Goodbye, senpai." Translation by Ateliester Trivia * The white tulip Hina carries with her expands into a floral motif in the PV for Hana ni Akai Ito. Just as in that video, she only obtains it after she's able to let go of her feelings for Koyuki, symbolizing her moving on to a new love. References Category:Songs Category:Lacks English Translation